


To Fix a Broken Doll

by ihavenolife_nsfw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Bara Sans, Chapters will have trigger warnings so they are skipable, Depression, Eventual Romance, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Suicidal thoughts and themes, it'll be pretty suggestive with or without smut anyways, maybe smut in the future??, mentions of past self-mulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife_nsfw/pseuds/ihavenolife_nsfw
Summary: You didn't ever think it would come to this. It's not like you ever felt the need to die.You just lost interest in living. You didn't care anymore.But when you fell down that abyss, you thought it was over.Not realising that this wasn't the end, but just the beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning, the following chapter contains ;;  
> ☆ mentions of abuse  
> ☆ slight suicidal thoughts
> 
> you have been warned!  
> enjoy the story

The cool night air caressed your [s/c] skin, eliciting small bumps to litter your skin. You raise your hands to forearms and rub them softly, hoping that the friction would create some kind of heat but to no avail. Why of all days had you chosen to wear such a thin top? Your shorts weren't much help either...

  
"Goddamnit, if I was going to leave I should've brought my damn jumper," you say, scolding yourself aloud. Then again, thinking back to it, you didn't exactly have time to grab anything. You just wanted to get out of that god forsaken apartment. Your hand unconsciously leaves your arm and trails to your neck, wincing lightly when it comes into contact. You can already feel the bruise starting to form as it continues to throb painfully, you swear it's the only damn thing on your body radiating heat.

  
"Crazy asshole..." you mutter, as you continue to walk up the mountain trail. You didn't know where you were going to be perfectly honest. All you knew is that it needed to be as far away as possible. So naturally going into the wilderness of the mountains, following an old abandoned hiking trail was the best option.

  
A sudden rustling of some nearby bushes grasped your attention. “Is someone there?” a weary voice called out causing you to tense. You forgot about the reserve rangers, and their damned strict rules about night walks, something about reducing vandalism and preserving the natural ecosystem of the area.

  
An almost blinding light was turned your way, highlighting your frozen figure and alerting the elderly man. “You’re not supposed to be here miss! The park doesn’t open til-“ You didn’t even let the poor guy finish before your veered off the path, straight into the woodland. “Hey! Get back here!”

  
Unfortunately for him, you weren’t stopping for anything. The only thing motivating you to run faster was the thought of a phone call going to your parents. Oddly enough though, you weren’t scared. You just didn’t feel like another punishment.

  
The list of punishments you had received ranged from a simple beating to being locked in your room for a day or so without any food or water. But after so many years of abuse you had gotten so used to it, you weren’t scared anymore.

  
What was worse was that you didn’t care anymore either.

  
You lost hope in every aspect of your life, at the point where you didn’t care what happened to you anymore. You stopped wearing your seatbelt in the car, stopped defending yourself in fights, you stopped looking both ways when crossing the street. You weren’t suicidal, but you had lost all motivation to keep living.

  
You stopped running, the shouts of the ranger had long faded into the distance as he searched elsewhere for your being. You let out a quiet sigh of relief, stepping forward to continue your walk. Only to have the crusty ground crumble beneath your foot, sending you tumbling down the ledge.

  
Your frail body was grazed and splintered by the blunt rocks and stray sticks that littered the ground. Finally rolling to a stop, a string of pain ridden profanities spewed from your mouth as you managed to push yourself up with weak arms.

  
Your body seared with pain, the throbbing returning to your aching limbs. Brushing the dirt off of your worn clothes, you noticed your tank top was particularly worse for wear, adorning a new rip on its side. You groan in frustration, “as if the damn thing wasn't cold enough without a giant ass rip...”

  
Looking up from your clothes, you scanned the unfamiliar area finding nothing but trees, foliage, oh and a gigantic gaping pit by your feet. You find yourself stumbling away with wide eyes. Did anyone know that there was a huge hole to the centre of the earth in the mountains or were you just the lucky one? You returned your earlier steps and peered down, squinting to see the bottom, finding nothing but darkness. You arched your brow in curiosity as you kicked a few rocks into its depths and waited silently to hear the echoes of them landing at the bottom, only to be met with silence.

  
“What in the he-“ Your cuss was cut short when the force of two hands on your back pushed you forward, sending you directly into the abyss. A loud screamed ripped from your throat as gravity pulled you further underground.

  
Was this it? Was this **_finally_** the end of your little sob story?

  
Nobody would miss you. Your step-mother would be grateful. Your father probably wouldn't notice, not until he needed more alcohol. Your “friends” would totally miss you though! Without you, who else would they bitch about?

  
Maybe you had to face the facts, you weren’t needed. You were unnecessary. And now you would finally be gone.  
You closed your eyes, and embraced your fate.

  
That was until everything stopped. Literally. No longer feeling the forces of gravity against you, you opened your eyes to be met with six little heart shaped lights floating before you, each colour differing from the other. You stare in both confusion and awe as they begin to circle you at fast pace, their colours merging together making a multi-coloured ring around you.

  
You feel a strong tugging in your chest, a dull grey coloured heart emerging from inside. Your eyes widen in shock as you stare at it before you. You feel so empty, far more than you have ever felt in your life, almost as if you were nothing but a hollow shell. Suddenly two red hearts, equal in size to the others, appeared beside the lonely one. That was when the two lurch forward, past the floating heart and straight into your chest.

  
Your breath is instantly taken away upon impact, you instantly feel your eyelids becoming heavy and your consciousness slowly fading. It wasn't long before your sight was greeting by the darkness. 

The last thing you remember was that tiny broken heart slowly returning to your chest. 


End file.
